


On the Range

by lostunderthemountain



Series: The KíliBard Files [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Kíli, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship, fem!Kili, glorfindel is cool with kili just inviting people to his rather exclusive range, leggles is hella gay, seriously, she's probably aro, tauriel does not believe in permanent relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Tauriel meet Bard.<br/>And Kíli may have called dibs, well they think she has...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Range

**Author's Note:**

> This my second kilibard fic, even though it isn't really about the ship.  
> If you want to find out more about this universe, you can look here: http://lostunderthemountain.tumblr.com/tagged/au%3A-archers-in-college

Two arrows embedded themselves into two targets simultaneously. 

"Go again!" A girl called out. She had red hair pulled back into a high ponytail, showing off her delicate cheekbones.

"This is getting ridiculous." The boy in the lane next to hers protested.  _He_ had dark brown hair and looked completely aristocratic.

"Then you admit I'm the better archer?" The girl asked, turning to face him with an eyebrow raised.

 "No! I just think that we're not going to find out any time soon!"

"Hmm,  _I_ think you're just-"

"Tauriel! Legolas!" 

The pair jumped as there names were snapped out behind them. The owner of the range was stood behind them, a pale blond eyebrow raised.

"Neither of you are here to bicker about pointless things - merely to practise the sport you are both _more_  than proficient in. Am I understood?"

"Yes Glorfindel." Both Legolas and Tauriel muttered sheepishly. Kíli (who was in the lane next to Tauriel) snickered at them as she selected another arrow.

"That goes for you as well Miss Durin." He called. Kíli flushed but nodded in understanding.

Half an hour passed without incident, only the firing of many arrows (most on target) with on quick snacks (smuggled into the range) and even quicker toilet breaks. Eventually, Tauriel caught sight of someone entering the range, and announced it in a most Tauriel-like manner.

"Sexy guy who could be a dilf on your six o'clock Leggs." 

"What?" Legolas,spun around, "Holy fuck." And let his jaw drop.

Kíli looked up, and mentally face palmed at the pair of them. 

"Bard!" She called, waving at him. Bard's face lit up with a bright smile.

"Kíli, I didn't think you would be here today." Both Tauriel and Legolas wanted to _melt_  at the sound of his voice. 

"Oh we come here every Friday, if our schedules can allow it." Kíli gestured to her friends, "This is Legolas and Tauriel, they go  to the university as well." 

"Nice to meet you both." Bard nodded to the pair, "I think I know a friend of yours, Legolas - Aragorn Telecontar? We're sharing a house and we're on the same course..."

Legolas' eyes widened. 

"Yes! Um, yeah he's an old friend of mine, haven't seen him in ages..."

"What year are you in Bard?" Tauriel asked suddenly, eyelashes fluttering.

"I should take you to see Glorfindel," Kíli mentioned suddenly, shooting a look at Tauriel, "He'll be pleased to meet you." With that, Bard was practically dragged off by the diminutive girl.

Legolas and Tauriel looked as each other, an eyebrow raised. 

"Are you going to tell the others or shall I?" The girl asked 

"Leave it to me." 

_**text:** Gimli, Ori_

_Guess who has a crush on a Welsh dilf_

_Hint: it's not me or Tau_

**Author's Note:**

> yeah Legolas is a brunette...I have no real reason, but he is.  
> Please review!! xx


End file.
